my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pearl
Pearl is a member of the Crystal Gems, previously serving as White Diamond's personal Pearl until she joined Rose Quartz in the Gem War, being one of the last surviving members after the war alongside Rose and Garnet. She continued protecting Earth, and later Equus, until she was pulled back into her servitude by White Diamond herself. As of now, she is stranded in the currently powerless White Diamond Space Station. *Full History Physical Appearance Pearl is a Gem of slim figure, and standing about Garnet's shoulder height. Her overall body is ivory in color, with sky-blue eyes, and peach hair with a pixie cut to the front, and a point in the back. Her Gemstone is located on her forehead, and shaped in an oval. In "Defective Pearl", many of these colors end up becoming duller due to Discord's magic used on her, though they returned to normal at the end of the episode. Pearl's main outfit is an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Her leggings are amber-colored. She also wears pink socks with pale blue slip-on ballet flats. During the years after the Gem War, prior to the start of the series, Pearl wore a sleeveless aqua top with a translucent shawl, short lavender leggings, salmon pink leg warmers, and pale blue ballet flats. Her hair was also a little longer, somewhat resembling a bob. During the special "My Little Universe: Mindwarp", Pearl wore a translucent top, with the chest being pink and the bottom being teal, with short pink leggings and orange boots. Her hair resembled what it looks like currently, except longer. Personality Pearl is a Gem of perfection, and often tries her best to make sure things are percise, tidy, orderly, and accurate as best as possible, putting extremely high attention to details. This goes as far as to make her stab one of Steven's toys to make sure a pile she had made was "symetrical". She is a polite and reserved Gem towards others, though out of most of them, her adaptation to life on Earth is the weakest. As a Gem of the Rebellion, Pearl is dedicated to her task as a guardian and protector, often throwing herself into deadly situations in order to make sure her cause is given contribution or to protect those she cares about. As said in "With My Heart and Soul, I'll Protect", Pearl believes that, as a fighter, her life has no merit and it only matters if her leader's alive in the end. It's unclear if this exact trait is still evident or not. Despite all her courage and perfectionism, she does still suffer anxiety once things end up not going as plan, or if something unknown comes around to her, making her fluster and react out of impulse. These actions mostly show up with the more carefree, and reckless members of the group. During a very dire situation though, especially one revealing very important information in regards to the Gem War, Pearl is shown to become completely silent and withdrawn, not answering those right away, though this impulse could be White Diamond's control over her, which she's shown heavy guilt over whenever it does come up. In "Defective Pearl", Pearl's attitude changes dramatically into a far less caring individual, and a lot more impulsive. Abilities Swordsmanship As shown multiple times throughout the series, Pearl is shown to be exceptionally talented in her swordsman skills, starting in her practice at "a few thousand years old". Her knowledge and accuracy in her swordsman skills is demonstrated multiple times, and is passed down to Connie Maheswaran when she asks her to train her. Hologram Projection Pearl is shown on a few occasions to create very detailed holograms of multiple things, most notably her Holo-Pearls she would use during training sessions. Item storage Pearl's gemstone is shown to be able to hold numerous amount of items within it. Some of these items included, but aren't limited to: Lapis Lazuli's mirror she found at the Galaxy Warp, and a number of Bismuth's weapon enhancements she can summon to arm up the team during a fight. Agility Pearl is notable for her reflexes and agility, easily done do to her slim body. It is hinted on that these abilities come from her training days with White Diamond, as similar Pearls were shown similar abilities to her in that regard. Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Sexless Category:Canon Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Diamond Royal Court